Descendants, Way Back Home
by charmedfan120
Summary: A few days, after the anniversary of Bowen's apparent death. While at sea with Mal and Evie a massive storm occurs which throws, Evie overboard only to be rescued by a fourteen-year-old boy. When she discovers the identity of the boy who saved her, Evie must work with Mal to bring the wayward prince back home!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Anniversary.**

_**Ben's Diary Entry 1.**_

_Dear Diary, today marks the sixth anniversary since Bowen ran away. The pain still hasn't vanished or even lessened. I wish it did, however, instead of the pain of his absence and has grown even more. I often wonder what I could have done differently if there was a way for me, to have made Bowen consider not to flee. We were childish about what we did all those years ago. Our actions ruined our family forever in a way that can't be reversed. To the public six years ago, my baby brother died in a storm at sea when we were out on our family yacht only I, my parents and the Fairy Godmother knows the horrible truth._

_**End of Diary Entry 1.**_

* * *

Once Ben finished writing his entry, he places his diary in one of his bedside tables draws and locks the draw with the key. Today is marked as a special day in Auradom a day of remembrance and it would be the first anniversary of the loss of his younger brother, he would share with Mal. This was one of the few days, his parents wore completely black in truth they never got over Bowen running away either. The three spent breakfast in complete silence no one spoke a word.

After breakfast, Ben arranged to meet up with Mal, the two met up over at the small secluded lake where he took her on their first date.

"Hey, how are your parents?" Mal asked she wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

"They are what is expected, I suppose. I wish things got easier as some of them say over time.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, Ben. Evie, Carlos and Jay have always been a sister and brothers in my eyes. I can't imagine how I would feel if I lost them how you lost Bowen." Mal tells Ben.

"It's strange all my friends everyone in the kingdom have forgotten about Bowen. They only remember him on this day. And then afterwards, they just forget him again. Yet I think about him all the time," Ben said.

"I'm sure he's looking down at you, feeling proud of all that you accomplished Ben," Mal says, hoping that it would bring some comfort.

"I wish I could believe that Mal, you have no idea how much this means to me that you're here with me today," Ben confessed.

"I will always be here just how you will always be here for me, Ben. I thought we could meet up here since this is one of the few places, we could be alone and a place I saw you truly happy." Mal responds.

"This place has been special to me for years since I was a child," Ben spoke.

"How come?" Mal asked.

"When we were little me and Bowen," Ben starts to recall.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Six-year-old, Bowen a boy with brown eyes and light brown short but messy hair who looks most like his mother. While Ben has more of a noticeable mixture of their parents appearance-wise. Ben is two-years older than little Bowen. Bowen is wearing grey navy shorts, a yellow t-shirt with brown trainers. As for Ben, the older boy is wearing a pale blue t-shirt and dark navy shorts with a pale blue per of trainers.

"Benny, stop being so slow," Bowen complained turning slightly in his brother's direction slowing down.

"I'm not being slow Bowen, you're the one being too fast," Ben replies.

"You're just saying that because you're getting old," Bowen said.

"Easy one day, you'll be the same age as me, and then you'll be old," Ben warns the younger boy.

"I found some treasure, Benny. I want to show you, my treasure." Bowen responded.

"Treasure how exciting," Ben spoke, his brother always had a little adventure streak always wanting to discover something new, something unique.

"Fine but slow down a little, I'm sure your little treasure will still be there," Ben told Bowen.

Five minutes later, the two boys arrive at Bowen's little treasure or what Ben thought was Bowen's little treasure. Ben was immediately taken in by its beauty. The lake's water was crystal clear almost as blue as the purest ocean. Ben then notices what appears to be heavily damaged, a stone gazebo which has ancient runes carved all over. This 'treasure' is perfectly secluded from the outside world it was hundred per cent rural area.

"When did you find this place?" Ben questions.

"A little while ago, when I was on one of my adventures." Bowen answers.

"You really have found quite a treasure here." Ben complimented.

"Treasure, that I don't want anyone to find, Benny, I don't want anyone else to know about this place. You have to keep this place a secret Benny promise me," Bowen begs.

"Bowen, this place is spectacular why would you want to keep it a secret?" Ben questioned.

"Because, everyone in Auradom wants to build on anything special, they want hotels, shopping malls etc. This place is unique it shouldn't be tampered with," Bowen explains.

"Alright buddy, I'll keep this place a secret it just be our special place," Ben replied.

**End of Flashback:**

* * *

"I never notice the runes on the gazebo, Ben," Mal says.

"One day, they just vanished, as if they never existed. It was so strange, I kept my promise no one but me, Bowen and you know about this place." Ben replies.

"I can see why he didn't want anyone but you to know about this place, on the Isle, we never had any sighs like this. This is probably my most favourite part of Auradom." Mal said.

"I just wish, I could speak to him one last time, you know to try and make peace see if he's alright," Ben confessed to Mal.

"I could look through my mom's spellbook to see if there a spell or potion if you want." Mal offered.

"I appreciate the offer Mal, I really do but we can't use magic even for this. You only got off with fighting your mother with magic because it was a drastic situation. No one can be excluded from practising magic." Ben told Mal.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Storm.**

A few days, after the anniversary, it was the annual trip to fellow kingdoms, it was due to process for Ben to meet the monarchs of the kingdoms which are independent of the United States of Auradom. Ben although, feeling rather nervous wouldn't admit was grateful that Mal and Evie offered to go with him. He knew on the boat the journey would only take seven hours. In a way, Ben was happy not to fly there on a plane as he needed time to mentally prepare himself for his first official meeting with Queen Elsa. The third hour into setting off to Arendelle, everything seemed fine. The ocean appeared calm and the dark sky held no anger. Ben use to love being at seeing sailing with his family, it was their own adventure one without royal titles.

"A penny for your thoughts," Evie says, to Ben who is looking out to sea trapped in his own thoughts.

"Sorry, just had a lot on my mind, this meeting with Elsa has to go perfect," Ben told Evie.

"Ben, I'm sure everything will be perfect, Elsa has spoken openly about her disapproval on the whole vks on the Isle. You're just nervous beside, you have me and Mal right beside you," Evie replies.

"She still disagrees about the laws against magic and the Isle, in general. What if those topics are brought up. How am I supposed to handle that?" Ben asks.

"Ben, I am sure if that topic is brought up, the two of you will handle it with grace and tactful. You're both intelligent and kind people, I'm sure you can handle such a complex conversation." Evie said attempting to bring comfort and reassurance to Ben.

"I hope so, Auradom's relationship with Arendelle is crucial, we trade with them a lot," Ben responds.

Suddenly, the waves grow violent the wind starts to howl and become aggressive. Thunder and lightning starts to crackle and flashes in the dark sky.

"The weather forecast didn't foresee this," Mal commented.

"We need to ask the captain, what his plan is for this." Evie pointed out. The three-headed straight over in the direction of the captain. Just after the ship is hit with a powerful and tall wave knocking the ship and throwing the three away from each other.

"This storm can't be natural," Mal shouted.

"You think it's a storm conjured from magic?" Ben asked holding onto something to try and keep himself steady.

"It has to be," Mal says. "Unnatural storm, calm your rage return to your previous state," Mal's magic, however, seems to have no effect on the storm in the way she wanted. In fact, the effect her magic is the complete opposite the storm grows stronger and even more aggressive more waves. The storm grew so much stronger than Evie is thrown off the boat by a massive way, her screams can only be heard for a few seconds.

"EVIE!" Mal and Ben scream.

Evie could feel the coldness of the water within mile-seconds when she entered the ice-cold ocean. Panic instantly filled her, she had no idea how to swim, there was no place on the Isle, where you could try and learn to swim, well nowhere you could learn safely. Evie tries to swim to the surface but finds herself going further down in the water. She became more fearful and desperate. She didn't want to die her life in Auradom has only just begun. She tried to breathe for as long as she could but eventually, she became light-headed and believed her time had to come to die and her eyes grow heavy and eventually close!

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Forgotten Island.**

Evie started to feel a warmth which she has missed since being thrown overboard in the storm. She was certain she died it had to be the case, she couldn't swim and everything went black. Her eyes start to flutter open, her vision blurry but is starting to recover. Her clothes felt damp, as her vision becomes clear she realises that she is lying in a shaded area on what appears to be a beach at first to Evie.

"You've been out for a few hours," A voice said, catching Evie's attention who turns slightly to the direction where Evie believes the voice is radiating from. Evie sees the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice looks to be a child and looks to be of average height. The teen has brown eyes and curly short brown hair. His clothes looked rather old but in good condition. The boy is holding the bottom half of a coconut.

"W...Where am I?" Evie asks while getting to her feet.

"Somewhere hidden by magic, good magic. I'm not sure if you're allergic to coconut milk, but I haven't got much here to offer. Seawater is the worse thing for you to drink." The boy answers with a kind smile. Evie walks over to the boy and accepts the coconut and takes a sip of the milk.

"Thank you, for saving my life," Evie says sincerely.

"No, problem I was swimming back from Arendelle when I saw the storm and you going overboard." The boy replies.

"Swimming back from Auradon! Surely, you mean sailing unless you're a mer..." Evie starts.

"Merman, yes somewhat of a special case, now would it be rude to ask for your name?" The boy requested.

"Evie and you are?" Evie responded.

"I'm, Bobo," The boy answers, he wasn't technically lying, he was Bobo it just 'Bobo' is a nickname one he acquired a few years ago.

"So, Evie why were you heading to Arendelle?" Bobo asks.

"Business with Queen Elsa, my close friend is the newly pointed king of Auradon," Evie answered.

"Tell me, Evie does the law about magic still stand?" Bobo asked, the boy has never agreed with the law, he felt like light magic and those born with magic who desire to use it for good are punished for those who used magic for bad.

"Yes, the law still stands it's one of the most recognised and serious laws in Auradon," Evie tells Bobo.

"Boy, am I so glad, I left that prison years ago," Bobo says.

"Wait, you were a citizen of Auradon! Why would you leave it's practically heaven on earth?" Evie questions, the girl couldn't imagine a place better than Auradon maybe that's because she grew up on the Isle.

"Auradon isn't heaven on earth for everyone just because you're born somewhere doesn't automatically make it your home Evie. Now moving on I'm pretty sure you're eager to get back home since it's a pretty long swim, I can get you at least halfway there and the coast guards should be able to pick you up." Bobo said.

Evie was shocked at how fast a Merman could swim, she read about how fast they could possibly swim. But never thought she would get to experience it at first hand. He made sure to resurface every now and again to make sure Evie could take in some more air. Eventually, they reach half-way there.

"There no coast guards here," Evie spoke, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Never mind, here goes plan b," Bobo signed, making a hand gesture that resembled a tide going in and out towards, Evie. A small wave of water rises beneath Evie to her surprise.

"This is new," Evie commented.

"Just relax this will take you to land," Bobo explained, while Evie looks back slightly facing the boy. Evie catches something on the back of Bobo's left shoulder which faces her since he is floating on a left angle.

"What an interesting birthmark," Evie complimented.

"The crescent moon," Bobo replied, before sending the way which Evie floating on over to Auradon land.

* * *

Once back on land, Evie finds that she is rather close to Auradon Prep and heads straight over there desiring to let her loved ones know, she's fine and to learn of Mal and Ben's condition. Change her clothes, she was sick of wearing soaked clothes. The moment she set foot on Auradon Prep grounds everyone present start running towards her bombarding her tons of questions. Evie being as polite as possible dismissed their questions and headed straight over to the headmistress' office. She knocked once before the door is opened by the Fairy Godmother.

"Evie, thank goodness, you're okay, we were all worried you died at sea." Fairy Godmother spoke, her voice filled with happiness and relief.

"I thought I was a gonna too, Fairy Godmother, but I was saved by a boy," Evie replies.

"A boy! How?" Fairy Godmother questions.

"The boy was a Merman, he was on his way back from Arendelle and took me to some island where he looked after me, then later brought me back here," Evie explained. "Tell me were Mal and Ben saved?"

"They are quite well, Arendelle coast guards saved them and the boat crew and brought them all to Elsa's palace." Fairy Godmother answers.

"Oh, thank god, I couldn't imagine what Ben's parents would feel if they lost Ben. And I don't know how me, Carlos and Jay would cope without Mal," Evie said.

"This Merman, what was his name and do you have any idea where this island is?" Fairy Godmother asks.

"He said his name was Bobo and no, he swam too fast for me to have any idea. He did say he lived in Auradon at some point though." Evie told Fairy Godmother.

"I think you should head over to the school nurse and get checked over there change into some dry clothes, you don't want to catch a cold.

Just after Evie left her office, Fairy Godmother sat down at her desk and sighed, she couldn't say anything until she was a hundred per cent sure Bobo was who she suspects he is. Opening old wounds, giving Ben and his family false hope would be heartbreaking.

End of chapter 3.


End file.
